


毒埃——惩罚

by qingkong



Category: Venom(Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingkong/pseuds/qingkong
Summary: 是和筱涵一起合作的车，和筱涵一起看完毒液后满脑子黑色废料诞生的东西。食用愉快啦～





	毒埃——惩罚

【毒埃】惩罚

“嘿Eddie，我还想吃巧克力。”

水滴顺着紧致的肌肤而下，Eddie甩了甩自己的头发，“今天已经吃得够多了，好了Venom，现在我要洗澡。”淋浴头应声开启，水滴汇成一股溪流，流淌在Eddie的身上，一寸一寸，再顺流离开。

蜜色的肌肤被盖了一层红晕，人影散乱耳边是男人的低喘声。

Venom有点不开心，毕竟没有吃到巧克力。于是他决定小小地“惩罚”一下Eddie。Venom攻占了Eddie的大脑，浴室里腾腾的水汽围绕着赤裸的身子。

只见Eddie将一只手放在下体的阴茎上不停地玩弄着，淋浴的水倾泻而下，手指与流水同时的触感让Eddie简直来不及思考。与此同时，又另一只手的手指伸入Eddie的口腔，搅得他的舌头精疲力尽。双重的快感袭来，简直让Eddie招架不住。

Eddie将手指伸出来，连着口腔中的唾液连成的一条白线，水汽蒸的Eddie全身发软。不得不说Venom很喜欢看Eddie这副样子，又迷乱又性感。

“快……快住手……”Eddie的理智反抗着Venom，“你这……该死的寄生虫……”放在下面的手突然一紧，惊得Eddie差些就要喷射出去。

“Eddie道歉。”Venom眯了眯眼，命令地口吻道。

“我……嗯……”手指又重新进入了他的口腔。Eddie估计是做梦都没有想到，有一天他会在自己的共生体面前被他从操控着“自慰”。

“Eddie道歉。”

“我……错了……”Eddie几乎反抗不了，前面挺立的阴茎经过刚刚的玩弄全然软了下去，现在Venom操控着那只手探去后面的后穴。

“Venom别闹……”最后一个闹字还没结束，两根手指已经进入了后穴，奇怪的音节从Eddie的嘴里蹦出。“Venom，把淋浴关掉……”Eddie知道Venom这是在惩罚他。

“如你所愿，我的Eddie。”Venom如他所愿，释放了那双淫糜不堪的手并关掉了淋浴。Eddie只觉脚软的不成样子轻飘飘的，不过身体的主权又还给他了。

等他出去一会可要好好教训一顿Venom，起码这个星期都不要吃巧克力了。

“Eddie，别想惩罚我。”那张狂又具侵犯的声音环绕在他的脑子里。“你的一切我都知道，Eddie，你的惩罚可还没有结束。”

Eddie重新被Venom操控住。此时Eddie半撑在洗手台上，橘黄的灯光下，明亮的镜子照得Eddie的模样清晰而性感。

“哦宝贝，你都不知道你自己多美。”Venom欣赏着镜中的人，哦，就算是巧克力也没有Eddie这般美味。

“Fuck，Venom够了，我说够了。”Eddie想重新抢回自己的主导权。

Venom从他的身体里出来，从背后拥住他。赤裸的身体覆上了一层黑气，“我说了，如你所愿。”Eddie又掌握了主导权，“可你的惩罚还没结束。”

Venom将Eddie逼到镜前，“Eddie，你喜欢交配吗？”Eddie能感受到他们那种喷薄欲出的力量。

“不！”

“可我喜欢。”

一根触手撬开了后穴，不像手指那般的短小，它如蛇一般扩充着后穴。这是Eddie第一次被这样干过。

他拧过头不去看镜中自己淫乱的模样，“Eddie，你好湿啊。”

“Fuck，闭嘴！”Eddie羞得恨不得埋到土里，与此同时Venom正享受着被温暖包围的快感。“快滚出去！”

“可你明明想的是再深一点。”Venom含住他的耳垂，“人类总是喜欢撒谎。”语毕，触手又往前顶了一下。

“哈……”甜腻的音调暴露了Eddie，此刻他已被完完全全的填满了。“Eddie你觉得很舒服是吗？”

“闭……嗯……”

Venom将触手收出来，填满之后的退出的让后穴很是不满意地又吐出了一大股水。Eddie觉得自己快疯掉了，Venom真是个磨人的怪物。

“哦Eddie，别这么说，我知道你想的什么，说实话我也不想退出，毕竟在里面的感觉真的很棒。”

“闭嘴！”Eddie气喘吁吁地趴在镜面上，后面的臀部被高高翘起。

妈的，被干死算了。

“Eddie你喜欢被我操吗？”

“不喜欢！”

“人都爱说谎，你刚刚明明想的就是让我干死你。”

“嗯……啊……”这次不是手指也不是触手，而是实实在在的Venom，巨大的异物完完全全地充满的整个后穴。

“Venom，再……再深一点……”

“你要求我Eddie。”

“求你宝贝……Venom……”

“如愿以偿。”Venom从不食言，一下撞到了Eddie的G点，一股白浊涌出……

“Eddie我明天有巧克力吃吗？”

“没有，这个星期都没有！”

 

 

【毒埃】惩罚

 

“不，不，不。”Eddie摇了摇头，“你不能吃那只狗，猫也不行。”

[我在开玩笑，Eddie。]

“哇喔，真好笑。”Eddie夸张的咧咧嘴，整了整自己的兜帽。Venom的笑话使原本就寒冷的天气似乎更冷了几分，让Eddie忍不住缩了缩脖子。

[你的幽默感真差。]Venom带着嫌弃的语气说出来的话总是让Eddie无言以对。

当饥饿感渐渐从大脑涌上的时候，Eddie下令该回去了。经过一家便利店，Venom突然控制住Eddie的身体，驻在门口。

[你忘记了什么?]

“喔!我这个月电话账单还没付!”Eddie当然知道他在说什么，可他就是喜欢跟Venom扯些其他有的没的。当然每次结局无一例外Eddie都受到了Venom的“惩罚”。

[等我把你的肝掏出来之后，你就去付你见鬼的账单吧。]

Eddie鼓捣着两个牌子的巧克力，一脸惊异“嘿，你从哪学来的脏话?一点都不文明。”

[跟你学的，Eddie。]

“屁，我才没说过那些乱七八糟的东西。”拎着一袋巧克力和一瓶酒的Eddie反驳道。苍白无力到Venom都不想鸟他了。

俩人沉默了一路，但离家越近，Eddie越感觉到身体的燥热不安。不过他很快就察觉了Venom的想法，“今晚不行。”Eddie一下子否决了Venom的打算，“一堆调查文章等着我呢，要不你帮我写?”

[饿。]

“我已经买了巧克力了。”

[不管，我饿。]

“…………好吧好吧，不过得速战速决。”Eddie妥协了，不过他又补充了句“你要是再像上次浴室那回一样，以后你就跟对面电吉他小王子过日子去吧。”

Venom发出了满意的低笑声。

外星生物怎么这么欠打，什么善良的E.T果然是假的，Eddie心里吐槽着，家门的锁也打开了。

Venom迫不及待的从Eddie的身体中涌出，几条黑色白纹的触手状共生体径直伸进Eddie的裤子里，恶意的隔着内裤来回滑动，另几条也抚慰着Eddie挺立的双乳。Eddie愉悦的低声喘气总是让他很兴奋。

“老兄，速战速决知道什么意思吗?”尽管Eddie很享受这样的前戏，但理智告诉他再这么下去今晚就别想睡觉了。

[知道了，秒男。]

Venom有些不耐烦的做着扩张，更多的细条状共生体聚成了粗大的棒状物，Eddie的裤子早已被扯了下来，他半跪在沙发上，翘起屁股，等待着Venom进入。

但是Venom却一点也不着急，只是顶着Eddie的穴口，其他几根分化出的触手绕着Eddie的半勃的阴茎画圈，下身的空虚和渴望使Eddie顾不上什么矜持(老天，他在这方面就没矜持过)发出的喘息比最娇媚的妓女还性感。

Venom在等。

当黑色液体冷不丁攀上在Eddie的会阴处摩挲时，Eddie不禁一下子叫出声来，用好似带着雾气的眼睛看着身下蠕动的共生体。“亲爱的，给我……”[当然了，我亲爱的Eddie]

时间从十二点转眼走到了一点多，Eddie在沙发上沉沉的睡去了，身上是Venom刚刚给他盖好的被子，房间的灯已经被关掉，只剩下笔记本电脑的显示屏依然亮着，和键盘发出的断断续续的打字声。


End file.
